fantasygrupomfandomcom-20200214-history
GROUPS
Human Groups Religious Groups * Holy Imperial Church - The major church in the world. Earthly representatives of the Creator, and bearers of His Light. Perhaps the most powerful political institution in the known world. ** Holy Inquisition - A small but powerful cadre of investigators responsible for rooting out any and all heretics, demons, demon-worshippers and illegal magic-workers. They hold great political and legal power. ** The Grey Knights - Elite knights of the Church responsible for eliminating particularly dangerous rogue mages. They work in tandem with the Holy Inquisition, but answer directly to the High Matron herself. Magic Groups * Vinheim Dragon Academy - Academy of dragon mages. They use a smattering of dragon language in their spells. Some of them even learn how to arouse dragons from their deep slumber. * Mage's Circle - The collection of orders sanctioned by the Church. They only exist accross the nations of the Empire. ** White Cloaks - Pacifists dedicated to healing and alleviating suffering in the world ** Order of Enchanters MAYBE - Mages trained in the art of enchanting. There are very few of them and they are very secretive about their trade. ** Order of Spellcasters NAME - This is by far the largest order within the Circle. These mages are trained in a very wide variety of spells, from the utilitarian to the arcane. * Mage's Guild NAME - Collection of smaller spellcaster guilds which rules over a trading city by using an ancient artifact (which keeps track of mana use). They excel at utilitary magic and information magic. * Archaelogical Academy NAME - An Academy of mages who wish to rebuild the glory days of the fallen First Human Empire, especially their magical system. * Cult of the Nine Circles - These mages "study"/contemplate/meditate on a series of circles located on a far-off island. These runic circles were engraved by the Prometheans for some unkown purpose. Their magic focuses on the summoning and binding of bizarre creatures. * Warlocks of the Crimson Spire - Summoners who use infernal powers to fight demons. Martial Groups *Weapon Masters - While not exactly a group, the Weapon Masters are known as the most skilled users of certain weapons. Each Weapon Master passes his full knowledge only to a single handpicked disciple before he dies. *Dragon Monastery - The Monastery teaches exotic fighting secrets to those willing to abide by its code and capable of passing its rigorous tests. Other Groups * The Crows - A group of assassins spread throughout the continent. They are trained in the use of blades and a little magic. * Slayers - A group of monster slayers. Originally dragon slayers. Heavily armed and armored. Elven Groups * Arcane Archers - Elven warriors from the Isle of Mists who blend archery and spells into a battlefield-artillery style. * Bladedancers - Elven warriors from the Isle of Mists who blend swordplay and spellcasting. * Ether Spiders - Elven warriors from the Isle of Mists who train in teleportation and movement-related spells.